


White Lies and Butterflies

by Caravanilla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crossing Timelines, Fontcest, Love Triangles, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PapySans, Soul Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Undyne, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caravanilla/pseuds/Caravanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is whisked away from the universe of Underswap and finds himself thrust into a cold, unforgiving reality. To top it off, he has no memory of his life or how he ended up there. In a world of "kill or be killed", his only sanctuary may be in the home of an alluring stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janus

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I apologize in advance for any errors. Please also forgive me for possible inaccuracies involving the chapter titles. I was trying for something clever, but my greek mythology could probably use some work... (*￣∀￣)
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter!

 

 

Cold.

Raw, piercing, cold.

Greeted with darkness, the small skeleton tried to open his eyes, only to discover that they were already open. He could hear nothing but eerie silence.

Panic clawed its way up his throat as he realized that in addition to the cold, he also had a terrible plummeting feeling in his stomach, as if he were falling.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe... he could barely think through the crippling fear. Was this death?

Suddenly his head exploded in pain and he could see stars. The falling sensation had stopped and now he was reeling from the impact of his whole body smashing into something hard.

"Uughhh..." He rolled onto his back with some effort, vaguely aware of which way was up and which way was down. The monster waited until the pain had ebbed before sitting up, wincing at his body's protest. Spitting out dirt(?), he blinked to chase the stars from his vision and peered crankily at his surroundings.

This place looked very much familiar. The skeleton sat in a small clearing in the woods, rain pelting his blue scarf and pattering off of his boots onto the snow-covered ground. It was quiet here, and cold, but not freezing like before. He was sitting in a shallow hole in the snow shaped like his body.

So he had fallen... flat on his face.

But how...?

The sound of ragged breathing behind the skeleton prompted him to scramble to his feet and whip around, confused when he saw nothing but another tree there.

Ignoring the painful ache in his bones, he took a step forward and peered around the side. His voice sounded shaky and meek. "Is someone there...?"

A cry almost escaped him when he was grabbed by his scarf and jerked forward, shoved against the back side of the tree roughly.

A menacing face glared down at him, crouched in the snow. It took him only a moment to realize that this monster was also a skeleton, and that he, too, looked very much familiar.

The larger monster pressed him harder into the bark of the tree with one hand (wow, he was strong!) and covered his mouth with the other. Panicked, the small skeleton tried to wriggle free, only to stop dead when the other monster hissed a low threat in his ear. "Make a sound and I will end you."

After a moment, he heard angry voices coming their way from the other side of the trunk. Too many to place an exact number on. But from the noise and the bloodthirsty cries, it must have been a sizable mob.

Eyes wide, the little monster trembled in the skeleton's grasp until the sounds had passed. Finally, his captor released him and he sunk to the ground before scrambling a few feet away, eyeing the monster with fear.

He was very tall and intimidating, clad in all black with splashes of red. His boots were spiked on the bottoms and his gloves were pointed like claws. There was a cold look about him, with his mouth set in a grim, jagged line and a crack running over his left eye socket.

He would have towered over the smaller monster if he wasn't slumped against the tree, his long legs sprawled out before him.

Worryingly, he was breathing raggedly and his bones were covered with deep cracks and wounds. Marrow leaked out from the deepest ones, specifically the one through his eye socket.

The smaller monster's fear ebbed, replaced with concern.

"Oh, no, are you okay?!" When the other just stared at him, gasping for breath, the little skeleton stepped closer, reaching for the wound on his face to get a better look at it. "What happened to you?"

Immediately, the wounded monster's hand flew up and closed painfully around his wrist. He cried out and tried to pull back, but the gloved fingers only clenched tighter.

"You never saw me here." The voice was sharp and menacing. The smaller monster stared at him in confusion and pain. What was he saying? "Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from. If you speak a word of this, I will kill you slowly."

With that, he was shoved forcefully away, stumbling before falling clumsily back into the snow again. When he struggled to his feet and looked back, the other monster was hunched over with his eyes closed, face contorted with pain.

Well, this was a situation. This monster had hurt him and threatened him, and was surely dangerous. He could probably kill the lost and disoriented skeleton. But if he went away and left him there, he would surely die in this condition.

He didn't even have to think twice about it.

Stepping closer again, the smaller monster pulled his blue scarf from around his neck, smoothing it out. "Please stay still."

The skeleton stared blankly at him for a moment, not seeming to register. "What?"

"You're hurt and you're going to die if you aren't treated so just let me help you," he insisted. Reaching out, he was surprised when the wounded skeleton didn't jerk away or make a move to attack him again. Instead, he sat in tense silence, watching the blue-clad monster warily as he wiped away the leaking marrow from his wounds with the scarf.

"At least you have _some_ common sense," his healer huffed, wiping the scarf in the snow before tying it back around his neck.

Closing his eyes to better concentrate, he reached out with his magic to the skeleton's soul, sighing when he felt the other immediately put up barriers to keep him out.

"Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured gently. "Besides, it's not like I could make you much worse."

There was a moment's hesitation.

Slowly, he felt the barriers lower, and he carefully enveloped the other's red soul with his blue magic. Giving it a calming, friendly aura, he laced the soul with healing magic that seeped into the cracks and began to close most of them up.

When he had done as much as he could, he withdrew from the soul respectfully and opened his eyes. Now the skeleton looked much better! Admittedly, the crack over his eye was still there, just narrower, along with a few others. There was only so much he could do, but now at least he was breathing much easier. Hopefully time would heal the rest.

The taller monster was still just staring at him, his expression hard to read. Starting to feel awkward, he scooted back a little to give the guy some space.

"So um, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Okay then, where are we at? I'm kinda lost..."

Silence.

"Okay fine jeez if you don't want to talk just say so," he mumbled, standing up to walk away.

"Papyrus."

He froze, turning back to the tall skeleton hopefully. "What?"

"My name is Papyrus." His voice was low and somehow authoritative at the same time. He stood up slowly, rising to his full height for the first time, and the smaller monster found himself gaping up at him from about the hip. "Who are you?"

"I'm uh... err..." Smooth. Real smooth. Smooth as the little splat of lost confused Sans he would be if Papyrus decided to squash him underfoot.

Wait... something clicked.

"That's right! Sans. I'm Sans!" he burst out, ecstatic at remembering his name. Papyrus raised an eye-ridge, something flashing in his eyes that he couldn't place. Sans scuffed his boot in the snow, mildly embarrassed at his outburst.

"I can't remember much," he explained sheepishly. "Just my name it seems like. All I know is that I woke up here. I'm sure it'll all come back soon, though..." He trailed off, sounding a little unsure of himself, before straightening up again. "Do you feel okay now?"

"Dandy," Papyrus replied, brushing himself off. _Good to know he has a sense of humor,_ Sans mused, _even if it's only sarcasm._ "You're not from around here, are you?" Papyrus suddenly asked, startling the little monster out of his thoughts. The dark skeleton's cold gaze pierced him to the bone (heh heh, get it?) and Sans found himself feeling slightly nervous, like there was a wrong answer to the question.

"L-Like I said, I don't really know. Where are we?"

"The forest outside Snowdin."

That name definitely rang a bell... but he couldn't place it. Sans was quiet for a minute, thinking. Reaching a decision, he tried to smile confidently up at Papyrus. "I think I should take look around," he said. "Maybe something will ring a bell. You should be mostly okay now, but rest for a couple of days to make sure, okay? And drink milk."

Papyrus's mouth twitched upwards. "Do you have a mothering complex that I should know about?"

Sans huffed. "Also, it's good manners to say 'thank you' when someone saves you from a near-death experience. And 'sorry' if you threatened them with a slow death."

"You're becoming a headache."

"You're welcome." He shot Papyrus a tentative grin. Spotting the hint of a rooftop through the trees, Sans called his magic and his left pupil began to glow cyan as he prepared to teleport. Papyrus seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Wait-"

But Sans was already gone.


	2. Peitho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> The tags have updated! Decided to split this chapter in two. I'm still not sure how long I want them to be, haha. But, guess who shows up in this one? Everyone's favorite plum! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ (a.k.a. the only plum)
> 
> I wasn't really sure how to write him, as I've only seen pictures. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Please enjoy the second chapter~!

As soon as he hit the ground, Sans knew he had made a mistake.

Apparently, the healing magic had taken a lot out of him. Instead of landing on the roof as he'd intended, he found himself tumbling over the edge, grasping desperately for something to stop his fall. He let out a muffled cry as he felt a rib connect with something metal before hitting the ground with a jarring thud.

Rolling over, he groaned and used his sleeve to wipe dirt and snow off of his face. Now, this situation was _definitely_ familiar.

 _Don't be lazy, Sans! You can't just lay here all day!_ Determined to actually get somewhere, Sans heaved his freshly-aching body into a standing position and glanced around, brushing himself off and adjusting his scarf.

He was standing next to a trash can. That was probably what he had hit when he fell (which he now elected to pretend had never happened). A chain-link fence separated the building from the forest, and he was sandwiched between. At the end of the alley he could glimpse more buildings.

Deciding this was his best bet of sparking a memory or asking for directions, he started forward.

 _THUD._ He almost fell flat on his ass when a side door into the building next to him suddenly flew open.

A monster in a sleek black coat stepped out, blocking his escape. His scarf was realistic-looking downy white fur, and he wore black trousers and boots to complete the outfit. His fiery body was lean, violet flames licking at his clothing. Upon spotting Sans, his crackling face split in a cheshire grin.

"Sans, what a pleasant surprise! I thought I heard something out here," he greeted, arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. Sans tilted his head and regarded the fire monster curiously. This was incredibly nostalgic; he felt like he should know this person, and yet... not? Something seemed slightly off about him as well, but he couldn't quite place it.

"You know me?" Well, he was relieved just to find someone who recognized him. The little skeleton's mouth quirked upwards into a hopeful smile.

"What? Of course. Do you not...? ...Ah..." Frowning, the stranger leaned down until he was inches from Sans's face, adjusting his spectacles. Sans tried his best not to shrink back, a little uncomfortable with their sudden closeness. "You look... very different."

Before the skeleton could react, the fire monster had taken his hand in his own. Flickering fingers traced his knuckles surprisingly gently, and Sans shied away.

A sly smile appeared on the stranger's face. "You act very different as well." He leaned ever closer, and the little monster could feel the warmth of the flames lick at his face, a little surprised that they didn't burn him. "Perhaps we haven't met after all?"

"Oh... okay, well. Um." Pulling his hand from the strong grip, Sans took a step back to put some space between them. Something about this monster _really_ bothered him. "I was looking for a familiar face, but... I guess I'll just be going then! I wouldn't want to keep you." The skeleton turned around to head out the opposite end of the alley, only to see that it was completely fenced off.

The fire monster stepped closer.

His fight or flight response kicked in. For every stride the stranger advanced, Sans backed up a couple of steps.

"I'm Grillby," The stranger introduced himself. Pain flashed through Sans's skull as his pupils snapped back to the advancing monster. What was this aching feeling? "It's a real...  _pleasure_ to meet you." The skeleton shuddered involuntarily at the way he seemed to roll the word around on his tongue.

Something about him. Something disturbing.

Panic clawed at his throat when he felt the metal links of the fence press into his back. Grillby's hands raised to rest against the barrier on either side of Sans's head as he leaned down to meet his eye, fingers curling through the holes.

"I, for one, like you quite better now,  _Sans_."

The fire monster's voice was low and predatory. His lean body hovered closer as Sans shrank back against the fence, furred scarf blowing in the breeze...

... Breeze?

There was no breeze. Suddenly, Sans saw what had been bothering him about this monster.

His scarf moved and shifted like a living thing. As he watched, horrified, two dead eyes emerged from the fur on one end of the scarf, followed by a canine nose and gnarled snout. Its entire face was shapeless. The creature's mouth was gaping permanently in a terrified silent cry, and Sans's hands flew to his mouth.

Oh, god.

Oh  _god oh god-_

Something hot was pushing against the inside of his teeth.

His instincts jumped into overdrive. Jaw clamping shut from where it had been hanging open, he bit down as hard as he could on the thing in his mouth.

A shocked cry escaped the monster trapping him, and he waited until whatever it was had been snatched out of his mouth before ducking underneath Grillby's arm and out of his grasp.

For a wonderful, hopeful moment, he was free, running towards the opening at the opposite end of the alley.

Then a searing heat appeared on the nape of his neck as he was grabbed by the back of his scarf.

A bone-jarring tug had him dangling in the air, and the hands turned him to face his attacker, so that he was now gripped by the front of his scarf. A strangled cry escaped him at the sight.

Grillby's violet flames were a wild inferno. His eye lights were narrowed to slits, but a huge, jagged grin split his face almost manically. A flaming tongue was retracting back into his mouth; the heat that Sans had bitten down on. He shuddered, fingers clutching at Grillby's hand to try to free himself, which only made his smile grow.

"So, the pair of you  _do_ have some things in common," the flame monster mused. When Sans only kicked furiously in his direction, his grip tightened.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Sans snapped, angry at being manhandled.

"Come now,  _Sans_ , don't be like that. Why don't you and I have some fun together?" Grillby purred.  _P_ _urred._

The white dog monster around his neck stared up at him with dead eyes. When Grillby raised his free hand to pat at it absently, it actually grew, lengthening the scarf as its neck stretched.

Sans's magic was still weak from the healing and probably whatever had happened to him earlier to make him lose his memory. He wasn't even sure if he was prepared to harm this monster anyway.

A desperate idea popped into his head.

With surprising speed, the little skeleton reached up to his own blue scarf. A quick tug on the knot was all it took, and the scarf came undone from around his neck. He dropped to his feet, leaving Grillby holding a scarf, but missing a Sans.

Seeing the fire monster lunge for him again, he dodged out of his reach and took off running, fear hastening his steps. The _thump_ of his blue boots pounding the snow echoed through his skull until he burst, expression bright with hope, from the alley...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me strange but I almost wish his scarf was a real thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
